


Sex

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy recalls their first time; Unplanned, unsure and desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

Nancy recalls their first time; Unplanned, unsure and desperate. Eager hands fumbling with buttons and belt buckles. Hot moans and sweat-slicked skin, pressed flush against one another in the back of Jonathan's Ford LTD. Nancy recalls the tinny echo of the rain that night as it beat down against the roof of the car. Jonathan hard and rigid, buried deep inside of her, thrusting into his lover with almost the same intensity as the heavy, torrential down-pour.

Jonathan recalls Nancy biting down on his lower lip, head thrown back in ecstasy as she begged him... “harder, deeper, faster.” He recalls the way in which they came together, Nancy all but screaming Jonathan's name as she felt him cum inside of her. He recalls the minutes afterwards, as they lay together, sprawled across the back seat of his car; A mass of tangled, sweaty limbs and tired eyes. Jonathan recalls the comfortable silence and watching as his lover succumbed to sleep, but most of all, Jonathan recalls the afterglow and the sound of the rain, cheering them on.

**Author's Note:**

> #8 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
